Spinal stabilization procedures are performed and include placement of devices between vertebral bodies in the disc space and/or along the spinal column. For example, varieties of inter-body fusion devices are widely used following partial or total discectomies to fuse adjacent vertebrae. Artificial disc devices can be placed in the disc space if motion preservation is desired. As an alternative to or as a supplement to interbody stabilization, stabilization devices are contemplated that include the attachment of plates, rods or tethers extradiscally along the vertebrae. Posterior stabilization devices can be engaged to the pedicles of the vertebrae. In certain situations, it is not desirable to engage anchors to the pedicle, but the need remains for an extradiscal posterior stabilization system.